Miguel's Cellmate(s)
by CrimsonWolf
Summary: After Miguel died... well, he didn't die. He was thrown into a dungeon with a rather peculiar character...
1. Santa's Elf?

Miguel's Cellmate(s)  
  
By: CrimsonWolf  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This is just and idea that came to me . . . well, I'm not quite sure when, but that's besides the point. If you like it, review, if you even read it, REVIEW!!! ~CrimsonWolf  
  
"Let me go!" Miguel shouted as he was thrown into a damp stone cell in the dungeons of Fried.  
  
"Shut up!" the guard yelled as he slammed the door in the DragonSlayer's face.  
  
"You'll hear about this! I want a lawyer!" he screamed. Then, he noticed a small girl sitting in the corner. "Hello," he said.  
  
The girl looked up. She was rather odd looking. Her white hair looked like a rat's nest sitting atop her head. She was scrawny looking, and wore a decorative tunic of red and green. Her pretty blue eyes looked at him sadly. "Who are you?" she asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Me?" Miguel scooted up against a wall so he could relax. He had an enormous pain in his neck, and his leg was wounded badly. "My name's Miguel."  
  
"My name's Emmi," the girl responded. "I lost my father."  
  
"You're dad? How old are you?"  
  
"No, my father! As in Father Christmas," she snapped.  
  
"Santa Claus?" Miguel gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"Yes! And, if you don't believe me, you're no better than those guards!" she cried.  
  
"Okay, Emmi, I'm sorry." Miguel scooted away from her a little.  
  
"Hey! I know you! I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Emmi jumped up.  
  
"Um . . .you do?"  
  
"Yes! You're Miguel Labariel! A DragonSlayer! I LOVE you guys!" She looked at him with starry eyes.  
  
"Uh . . ." Miguel tried to back away more, but he was cornered.  
  
"Te he!" the elf shouted gleefully as she jumped onto his lap. "You've been a bad boy! Maybe you need a spanking!"  
  
"What?! Get offa me!" Miguel seriously wished that his hands weren't tied behind his back.  
  
The girl looked hurt. "Do you not like me?" She stuck her lower lip out and gave him a puppy dog face.  
  
"Um . . . no, Emmi, it's not that!" Miguel searched his aching head frantically. "It's only that, wouldn't you like Dallet so much better?" He smiled hopefully.  
  
"Dallet! Oh, yes!" she said excitedly.  
  
"So, if you're one of Santa's elves, shouldn't you be able to use magic or something?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Emmi shouted. "I'll take us to the Vione, k?"  
  
"Yeah, that's awesome!" Miguel nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Mm-kay!"  
  
Miguel and Emmi both disappeared.  
  
-----Dija like? Or does it suck like I thought it might? Tell me if you want me to continue! By all means, review, please! 


	2. Dilly!

Miguel and the Elf  
  
By: CrimsonWolf  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ah!" the voices of two of our favorite boys cried out. The light turned on.  
  
"Miguel!" a certain infuriated pyromaniac yelled angrily.  
  
"Lord Dilandau!" Miguel shrieked in horror. He and Emmi were both now in Dilandau's bed.  
  
"What are you doing in my bed?!" Dilandau was naked, though his blanket covered from the waist down, seeing as he was now sitting up.  
  
"Um . . . uh . . ." Miguel looked at Emmi for an answer to that very question. At that moment, a hand flew against his face.  
  
"You insect!" Dilandau yelled at the DragonSlayer who had been knocked onto the floor by the blow.  
  
Emmi giggled. "Wow! It's really you!"  
  
Dilandau looked at the elf. "Miguel?"  
  
In a weak voice, Miguel responded, "Yes, Lord Dilandau?"  
  
"Who the hell is that?"  
  
"One of Santa's elves, Sir."  
  
"'Santa's elves'?! Bull!"  
  
"Yes I am!" Emmi shouted as Dilandau fell hard onto the floor from some invisible force.  
  
Miguel looked at his commander. "Lord Dilandau, are you alright?"  
  
Dilandau turned to face Miguel, exposing himself. Miguel made an uncomfortable face. "What do you mean 'Am I alright'?! There's an insane little girl in my bed, and on of the pissants that I have to command is sitting on my bedroom floor!" he screamed.  
  
Miguel cowered, knowing what would come next. But, instead of the slap he expected, Dilandau simply yelled a little more.  
  
"Get your sorry ass out of my room!"  
  
Miguel stood up hastily, and grabbed Emmi, who had been staring at Dilandau the whole time. In the hall, she said, "Wow, Miguel, I never knew it was so big!" She grinned at him.  
  
Miguel looked down at her. "You're the most perverted little girl I've ever met."  
  
"I'm not little," Emmi said. "In fact, I'm 99 years old."  
  
"99?" Miguel asked skeptically.  
  
Emmi nodded as she began walking down the hall. "So, where's your room?"  
  
"You will not sleep in my room!" Miguel said as he walked after her  
  
"Okay, where do I sleep then?"  
  
"Right there." The DragonSlayer pointed to a random spot in the long corridor. "Have fun."  
  
"Hey! You can't mistreat me like this! I brought you here!" Emmi protested. "And I can send you right back to where we came from."  
  
"Oh, fine," Miguel said. "Sleep in that extra room down the hall." He motioned down the hall then drowsily went into his room. He made a point of locking the door.  
  
"Hey Miguel." Guimel was on the computer, surfing the internet. "What's up?"  
  
Miguel sighed as he bandaged his leg. "What time is it, Guimel?" He threw some aspirin in his mouth for the pain in his neck.  
  
"1:02. We've got heavy training tomorrow, you know?"  
  
"And you're awake?" Miguel pulled off his uniform.  
  
"It appears so," he responded. "Sounds like you managed to piss off Lord Dilandau well enough."  
  
"But of course." Miguel climbed into his bed and was asleep in an instant.  
  
Guimel looked up as the lock came unlocked from the other side of the door.  
  
A small foot slipped in, then the entire body of . . .  
  
-----Mwa ha ha! Is that worthy of being called a cliffhanger? Oh well. Review! 


	3. Leopard Skin?

Miguel's Cellmate(s)  
  
By: CrimsonWolf  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Guimel watched with interest as the door opened just enough for a small figure to slip in. He couldn't tell who or even what it was. Whatever it was, the figure crept over to Dallet's bed and admired the sleeping beauty.  
  
"Why is it," Guimel began. The figure spun around, and for the first time, it noticed Guimel. "That people like Dallet so much?" the DragonSlayer finished.  
  
Taken off guard, the figure stuttered, "Uh . . . hi."  
  
"Hi," Guimel said back. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Um . . . nothing." The figure took a step backward toward the door.  
  
"So who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Emmi," she answered. "What about you?"  
  
"Guimel. What are you doing on the Vione?"  
  
"Miguel brought me here."  
  
"Oh. Well why do you like Dallet so much?" Guimel looked at his sleeping comrade.  
  
"He's purty!" the elf answered cheerfully.  
  
Guimel sighed. "Whatever." He went back to the computer.  
  
After staring at Dallet a little longer, Emmi entertained herself by going through the 'Slayer's drawers. She pulled out a leopard skin thong "Ooh!" she hooted. Who's this belong to?"  
  
"Dallet," Guimel answered.  
  
Emmi giggled. "What will he wear if I take this?"  
  
"Nothing?" Guimel humored her.  
  
"He he!" Emmi squealed.  
  
"But, really! What does he have that I don't?!" Guimel yelled.  
  
"Long, purdy hair?" Emmi half guessed.  
  
"Oh that's great! So why don't all the girls go for Allen?!"  
  
"They . . . do," she answered.  
  
"No fair!" Guimel shouted.  
  
"I know, Guimel. It's not your fault you look like a sheep. It's the artist's," Emmi said sympathetically.  
  
"Again with the sheep thing! I do not look like a sheep!" Guimel protested to the world.  
  
"Oh, poor you." Emmi said. Then, she got an idea. My friends, to state the obvious, this is never a good thing. "Hey! I could make you feel better!"  
  
"How would you do that?" he asked.  
  
With a grin, Emmi replied, "Unzip your pants!"  
  
"What?!" he cried. "No way! Get out of here, little girl!"  
  
Emmi giggled as she ran out, Dallet's thong still in hand.  
  
"The girls Miguel brings here." Guimel shook his head in disapproval as he climbed into bed.  
  
----- So, was that one as good? Was it at least okay? Just so you know: Def Leppard rules, and I typed this all like my keyboarding teacher told me to. Okay, so maybe I slacked off a lil at the end, but that's okay. Right? 


End file.
